


Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?

by cupofcoffee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofcoffee/pseuds/cupofcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d done it to make Louis jealous. Remembering that night later, he would rewind to that precise moment where he stood on the curb staring back at the club and pretend that Louis had walked out of that door and try his best to believe in this better version of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first One Direction work, my first work of any kind for that matter. Don't know whether I'm supposed to say I don't know them in real life or something like that. Obviously I don't, otherwise I would be deceased. Cause of death: a severe case of exploded ovaries. 
> 
> The subject of this story is not pleasant, and I'm not entirely sure what kind of sadist I am to write about these type of things happening to Harry, who is no doubt the world's most perfect cupcake. However, this got written all the same. I am sorry.

He’d done it to make Louis jealous. Louis was the jealous type, after all. Harry had always found it rather endearing. Often it had taken the utmost personal restraint not to giggle like a madman whenever Louis slapped Liam’s hand away if he dared attempt playing with Harry’s hair in interviews, or gave Niall that death-glare to indicate that a hug with Harry had gone on far too long for his liking. Of course, that had been before Louis had given up on them both. He’d said he was ‘tired’, tired of having to look like a homophobe on twitter, tired of this bittersweet half-happiness, tired of the denial and the lying, tired of lying to his family, tired of hurting Eleanor. The worst thing about that moment was that Harry had seen his eyes, as blue and beautiful as they had always been, and he had known that Louis still loved him.

Harry had been cut loose, to drift in uncertainty and the most terrible loneliness. He had never known what it was to feel utterly alone in a room full of people, now he felt it almost daily. To make it worse, the older boy was still always around him and to the untrained eye their relationship had barely changed. Perhaps there were a few less hugs on stage and perhaps there was no more brushing of gentle fingers and a distinct lack of raised eyebrows and dimpled smiles. To Harry it was a brittle, staged affair. It was not sufficient to console him when he lay awake at night in his single hotel room, instead of the double that he and Louis had always booked since their first touring days.

He’d had to carry on; he owed it to the rest of the band to pretend as if his heart hadn't been torn from his tattooed chest and stamped into a thousand pieces. He did the best he could; trying to ignore the concerned looks of Liam and Zayn, or the overly persistent and cheerful hugs and offers of food from Niall. He was doing the best he could to appear normal. Still, when he looked over his latest interviews he'd appeared notably sullen. He knew he should care, but he couldn't quite bring himself to.

It was in the interest of this halfhearted attempt at normality that he accepted the boys' offer to go out for drinks. Not knowing whether he could bear seeing Louis up to his usual antics or survive a drunken crinkly eyed smile, Harry had gone straight to the bar. Many, many, many, many drinks later and Harry found himself half lying in Liam’s lap, his long legs no longer at his command, head lolling back against the plush leather of the sofas that lined their booth. The music was good; it thudded into his nervous system, made him feel like his heart was beating for once. It was so loud in there, and so dark. He blinked lazily around him, green eyes heavy-lidded; Niall seemed to be getting along very well with a girl in the corner. Zayn was nowhere to be seen and Liam was hunched over his phone texting. Sliding further back into the couch, he found his eyes drawn to a man at the bar. He was tall, broad shouldered, with sandy coloured hair. He was exceedingly handsome, in a rugged kind of way and looked strangely out of place against the sleek black lines of the bar, surrounded by crystal glass.

“Liam you should take him home” The nineteen year old turned his head to see Louis standing over him, with his hands on his hips. He looked so good; hair in a sharp quiff, blue floral shirt cut so close to his frame and buttoned high at the neck. Harry could smell him.

“You smell of sunshine and cinnamon and…and sex” Reaching out a large hand, he stroked tapered fingers down the front of Louis’s shirt. It was a complex paisley pattern, which seemed to swirl and dance beneath his fingertips; a pretty shirt for a pretty boy. He felt the boy’s stomach muscles tense underneath his touch. Louis felt so warm.

“Harry, you’re drunk” Louis snapped.

“No you’re drunk” The younger boy replied petulantly, his low voice even more sluggish than usual. Harry turned away again to catch the same man staring at him from the bar. He was too far away and his eyesight was too blurred regardless, but he thought he saw him wink. In that moment, the idea had come to him like a lightning bolt in his dark and confused brain. He would make Louis jealous. Louis still wanted him; he could tell by the way he hadn't yet moved away from his hand. But he was stubborn too and now it was up to Harry to show him what he was missing. Before he knew what he was doing he was pushing himself upright and may or may not have accidentally kneed Liam in the balls while trying to do so. He ignored Liam's yelp and the feeling of being watched by narrowed, perfect blue eyes and continued on his mission.

“Harry, where are you going? You can’t even walk!” He felt a small, strong hand on his bicep.

“What do you care?” And Harry was asking sincerely. 'Because I love you, you fool' Was what he was hoping Louis would reply. When he was rewarded only with an annoyed little huff, he continued. “You don’t care! So why don’t you jus go back to the hotel and Skype fuck Eleanor or, just leave me the fuck alone, e…either-one will do!” He slurred, with enough vitriol to make Louis let go of his arm and stare up at him, shocked. He had heard Liam say something too, but ignored the both of them, stumbling out of the booth and making his way over to the bar. He tripped over his own large feet as he got close to the man who had been watching his haphazard zigzag across the floor and was caught around the waist and hauled to his feet. The man who had been waiting for him had these ice blue eyes.

“Hello beautiful.” Harry blushed at the compliment. The man was still holding his waist.

“Hi, I’m Ha…”

“Everyone knows who you are, stupid” The man laughed sharply, but his face softened as he looked down at Harry. “Harry” He said it like it was a charm and stroked the boy’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “I’m Josh” Harry tried to decipher his accent over the roar of voices and clink of glasses and clack of stilettos.

“Wan-na buy me a drink? Josh?”

“Oh I want to do a lot more than buy you a drink.” Harry bit his lip, sure he must be glowing as red as the neon lights on the dance floor by this point. He took the opportunity while Josh was ordering them something to look back over to where he had been sat. Sure enough Louis was sat straight backed, tight lipped and glaring. He looked livid. Harry smirked back, and turned around to face Josh again. Josh was his name wasn't it? He downed the glass of, what was it, Bourbon? It tasted a little odd, but then spirits were always bitter. Wiping at his cherry red lips with the back of his hand, he let the alcohol burn its way down his throat. The music thudded and throbbed.

“Want to dance?” He felt bold, sucking on his bottom lip and raising wide green eyes slowly up to the man’s face. Josh was observing him with those eyes that were almost cold. Then he leaned in, mouth hovering over his jugular, before whispering in his ear.

“No..." There was a long, intense pause. "I want to fuck you.” And then he kissed Harry full on the mouth with such force that Harry had to grab the edge of the bar to prevent himself from toppling backwards in surprise. “Let’s go back to your hotel room.” Josh whispered, the hand that had been on his face was lowered to slide up Harry’s narrow thigh. It only took one look at Louis, who looked ready to burn the entire bar to the ground, to spur Harry into agreeing with this tall, handsome stranger.

He let Josh guide him out of the bar, with a firm hand on the small of his back. He enjoyed the feeling of that hand. It was supportive and strong, something he needed as he felt the alcohol began to take it's toll. He swayed, wrapping long arms around himself as Josh hailed a taxi. He paused, turning to stare fixedly at the door which he had just staggered through. He stood, pigeon-toed and shivering slightly at the cold, and wished harder than he had ever wished in his life. He wished Louis would come through the door. He willed it to open. He prayed that it would swing open and he would be there, disgruntled and jealous, snappy and rolling his eyes, but there all the same. But the door didn't open. So he let Josh help him into the taxi, a decision that he would come to regret more than any other decision he had made in his young life. Remembering that night later, he would rewind to that precise moment where he stood on the curb staring back at the club and pretend that Louis had walked out of that door and try his best to believe in this better version of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a relatively detailed depiction of date-rape so if such things offend you please feel free to walk on by. To those who remain, I hope you like it and want to cuddle and drown Harry in fluff as much as I do.

He could barely remember the ride home; somehow he’d managed to give the address of the right hotel. He had a vague memory of slumping horizontally against the seat, with one of Joshes hands stroking his curls and other things, watching the lights of the streets flash by. The traffic lights looked magnificent, their vibrant reds and greens had dragged out in streams against the black night. 

He’d needed more than a little help getting up the stairs of the building. Josh’s grip was firm on his bicep as he blinked and stumbled through the brightly lit foyer. As soon as the lift doors had chimed open on the third flour Josh was pushing him against the wall of the corridor. His back slammed hard against the wall, but his ‘ouch’ was cut short by Josh’s lips on his own. His hands were everywhere, pulling at his tousled hair, caressing the jut of his hips through his shirt, reaching around to squeeze his arse. He giggled, breathless, slightly nauseous and half-blind. Leaning against the wall and breathing heavily he blinked at Josh through the blur of gold and beige that was the corridor.

"You're a mess." The man laughed. "Let's get you inside." Nodding dumbly he dug in his pockets for his key card. It was tricky, his black jeans were so tight and his hands were unusually clumsy in his drunkenness. They wouldn't quite do what his brain commanded, the signals were getting jumbled up somewhere along the way. Eventually he managed to slide the devilish item out of his back pocket and then promptly dropped it on the floor. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder as he bent unsteadily to retrieve it. "Don't, I'll do it." 

"Okayyy" His breath was more of a sigh. He was so sleepy; he was fighting a loosing battle with gravity as he slumped against the wall and waited for Josh to open the door. The hand on his back returned, pushing him through the open door with such force that he nearly fell flat on his face. Staggering, he barely made it to the bed, flopping down on his back, laughing at the ceiling. The room was spinning around him, orbiting him like the sun. Suddenly Josh was there leaning over him, with hands either side of his head, his knee in between Harry’s legs. The pressure on his groin was half way between pleasurable and uncomfortable.

He was being kissed again, but it was beginning to be that type of suffocating kiss that feels like you can’t get enough air in. It was wet and messy. The room felt hot, stifling and the edges of his vision were blurring and curving around the man above him. He vaguely felt his shirt being pushed up his stomach and could barely even shift to allow Josh to get it over his head. He shivered slightly at the feel of these cold, large, foreign hands as they slid up and down his long torso. They were such big hands, bigger even than his own and much thicker. 

“So beautiful, fuck, look at you.” The nineteen year old heard the man mumble as he trailed wet kisses down his flat stomach and past his navel. 

"Thank...you" His reply was stilted and slurred, it didn't quite sound like his own voice to his own ears. 

“Let’s get these off” Josh was fumbling with the fly of Harry’s skinny jeans, which seemed to have jammed, and when he got tired of trying he grabbed at the waistband and yanked downwards with a rip of fabric. Wriggling, Harry kicked to get out the constricting items of clothing as they were tugged down his calves but stilled instantly when the man slapped his thigh, hard. 

“Don’t move, I’ll do it” Harry thought Josh sounded irritated as he rubbed halfheartedly at the pink splotch blossoming against his skin. He didn't look angry though, as his face re-emerged, haloed in the blurring light. More kisses. “Look at those lips." He pressed a finger over Harry's soft, pink mouth. "I've never seen lips like that on a boy before. I bet they’d look like heaven wrapped around my cock” 

It was an odd way to talk, like Harry wasn't even there, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. He wasn't sure he quite liked the bruising pressure on his lips either. It was as almost as if he wasn't there though, he felt hardly in control of his body at all, and couldn't prevent himself from being pulled unceremoniously onto his knees on the floor. Somewhere, dully in the back of his brain, he registered the pain in his knees. Blinking, squinting, he tried to get his jade eyes to focus. The shock of having his mouth forcibly opened to suck Josh’s cock helped a little to bring him back to some form of consciousness. 

“Mffff!” It was at this point Harry firmly decided that Josh was quite rude. He hadn't even asked if Harry wanted to suck him off. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to. It felt like he was being choked and he was extremely tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. Josh had other ideas. 

“No teeth”

“Nffspt” He tried to speak, but attempting to do so with a mouth full of penis has its inherent difficulties. 

“Don’t you dare bite me!” The voice above his head sounded angry and impatient.

Raising heavy and uncooperative arms Harry attempted to push Josh away, he needed to breathe. He needed to sit still for a second and stop the room from swirling. He needed to sleep and wake up without this terrible heaviness in his limbs. Time poured around him like syrup, drowning him. It was an odd feeling. He felt a hand curl around the hair at the top of his head and pull, sharply yanking his head back. It was in this moment, blinking blearily through tearing eyes and gagging as this stranger fucked his mouth, that Harry styles wondered what on earth he was doing. What on earth had he been thinking allowing this stranger to take him home? He was very grateful when Josh pulled away, but also concerned as to why he had not been able to push him away himself. 

“I…I…I need” Strong hands were wrapping around his biceps again, pulling him to his feet. He swayed, feeling weak and numb and terribly out of control. A gentle push in the centre of his chest was all it took to make him fall backwards onto the bed. 

“What do you need baby?” Alarmed, Harry craned his neck to see Josh nipping at his hip bones. His head was so heavy.

“Stop, I need to stop” The elder man paused momentarily, fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers, before proceeding to pull them all the way down the boy’s slender legs and toss them somewhere beyond Harry’s dim field of vision. 

“You don’t look like you want me to stop” Harry followed the man’s line of vision to his own half-hard cock.

“No…I do” Harry slurred, pushing himself up, first onto his elbows and then to sit up. The push that sent him back down onto the bed was much harder than the first one.

“Stay down” Harry wondered how old Josh was. He looked like he could be anything from his mid-twenties to his late thirties. Removing his remaining clothing, he revealed a naked body that appeared even broader and taller than his clothed one. Muscles rippled beneath his skin. A hand, one of the hands that had come to be such a painful reminder that it was this stranger and not Louis touching his body, pressed hard down into his chest. The other brushed his lips. “Suck” It was a command not a request, one that was only obeyed due to the pressure on Harry’s chest. He could feel his asthmatic lungs beginning to struggle under the pressure of Josh’s body weight and had opened his mouth to suck much needed air in. As soon as his mouth opened Josh had jammed two of his fingers inside. They tasted salty and unpleasant. 

Taking the first opportunity to protest when the fingers were finally removed from his mouth, Harry choked out a “No!” None of this was right. The man was too big and too strong. He was broad and thickly muscled and old where Harry was lean and young. He wasn't gentle and his hands were too big. His blue eyes weren't warm enough and he was miles too tall. He didn't smell right and he didn't smile right and he wasn't listening to what Harry was saying. “No, no, no” 

Harry’s own body seemed to be betraying him too, for although he wasn't as strong as the man pressing him into the mattress, he should definitely have been capable of putting up more of a fight. His entire body felt as limp as a noodle. His brain was scrambled, his vision a swirl of murky colours and dark shadows and Josh. He wanted to get up and wondered why his legs refused to obey him. It was wrong, it was all wrong and all he could do was lie there, half-paralyzed, murmuring soft "no"s and staring hazily at the ceiling. All he could do was gasp and shudder as he felt the man pull his legs apart and press two spit slicked digits into the tight wring of muscle between them. 

“So tight, so fucking tight” Harry whimpered as the fingers began scissoring too soon, stretching him painfully. “Like a fucking virgin” Josh mumbled sat back on his heels, left hand still pressing the teenager’s wilted form into the bed. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want this and he couldn't stop it. He'd been so stupid. He hadn't known anything about the man with ice blue eyes who'd stared at him from across the room. He hadn't known whether he would be rough, or rude, or selectively deaf. Deaf to his whimpers and blind to Harry's shaking head and wide, wet green eyes. 

“Please, please” At that moment the fingers curled upwards and nudged his prostate.

“That feel good baby?” Josh asked, mistaking Harry’s mumbles as a sign of encouragement. As the same spot was jabbed at repeatedly, Harry felt heat begin to coil in his lower abdomen, his back arching and penis hardening against his flat stomach in spite of himself. But he still wanted it stop.

“No, no, why…why won’t you stop?” Each word was a struggle to push from between his teeth. 

“Because you don’t want me to, look at you. You little cock slut. You love getting finger fucked. Is this how you little boy band cocksuckers get off? Getting drunk and letting strangers fuck you?” Harry shook his head, chestnut curls falling into his teary eyes. He heard the slap before he felt his head snapping to the side from the force of the impact. He was slapped again. The third one caught his lip and he tasted blood. Josh’s hands were on his thighs, gripping them, bruising them and yanking him closer to the edge of the bed.

“No!” Harry cursed himself for not being able to form proper words, for not being awake enough or strong enough to push the body off him, away from him. He was like a broken record of "no"s. Clearly it was not a record that Josh enjoyed listening to because he slapped him hard across the face again.

“Stupid little cunt, didn't even notice what I was putting in your drink did you? Too busy making sure that other little faggot was watching us; you wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?” 

Harry could only watch through a veil of tears as the man lifted his left leg over his shoulder, pushing down on his other thigh to keep his sluggish legs apart before pressing into him. Pain; pain and fear and shame, Harry felt like he was burning from the inside as Josh pulled out and shoved back into him. The moment in which all Harry could feel was pain, ripping him, shooting up through his back, throbbing in his abdomen, and all he could hear was the violent sound of skin slapping against skin stretched out before his hazy eyes for an eternity. He ground his teeth, wondering hazily if the crying noises were coming from him. They must be, Josh certainly wasn't crying. He was smiling down at Harry cruelly, eyes wide and bright. 

"Louis" The teenager said his name like a prayer, shutting his eyes, feeling his body jerk involuntarily with every snap of the man's hips. Louis, Louis, Louis. It had never been this way with Louis. Louis was all tender crinkly eyes and soft, strong hands and kisses. 

Nothing felt real. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't happen to him. It happened to other people, far away in a distant land of pain and unimaginable things. He must have started to scream because suddenly both of Josh’s hands were around his throat, shutting off all the air, switching off the volume. In some ways the suffocation made the whole affair a little more bearable, it helped numb his fuzzy brain. But no amount of fuzziness could allow Harry to ignore this man panting and slamming into him, so hard that his entire body shunted up the bed with each thrust. 

“So fucking tight, you like that?” Harry whimpered. “You know you like it, or you wouldn't have brought me back here, so why don’t you stop crying and try to fucking enjoy yourself you little bitch?”

Harry didn't know how long it lasted, but even a second of it would have been too long. At some point Josh had flipped him over, pressing his face into the mattress. He'd half lost the ability to think at all at that point. Three words, 'stupid', 'pain' and 'Louis' danced around in the semi-blackness as the man moaned on top of him.

"Stop, please, please" The words he choked out in a rasping voice were hardly louder than a whisper and did nothing to deter Josh, who eventually pulled out to come in hot spurts up Harry’s muscled back with much gasping and swearing. Bending to suck dark bruises into his neck and pawing with sloppy hands at the dark curls matted to Harry’s forehead he whispered.

“Good boy, good boy” It was unwanted praise, crooned repeatedly into Harry's ear while the boy sobbed. “Now I’m not expecting to hear anything about this, unless One Direction’s golden boy wants to come out as a submissive little fuck toy that goes crawling around in pubs looking for one night stands. If ever that day comes and you’re looking for round two, call me when you’re back in town.” He laughed crudely. Harry would think on it later and wonder how on earth a human being could forcibly rape another human being and then have the audacity to laugh about it afterwards. At that moment all his brain was managing to do was scream in one consistent tortuous flow of semi-consciousness. When he finally did blackout completely, it was much welcomed. Harry didn't want to think or feel anymore and slipped into oblivion with a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry friends, it's not all doom and gloom! The next and foreseeable chapters will contain lots of loveliness. It's Louis to the rescue!
> 
> x
> 
> Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter. Ended on a rather ominous note didn't it? Trust me, it can only get worse from here. But I promise lots of fluff to make up for the feels. 
> 
> Peace and love x 
> 
> Charlie


End file.
